


AFTERMATH

by Indigoed



Series: VERDANT [2]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23123242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigoed/pseuds/Indigoed
Summary: An unlikely bond sparks.
Series: VERDANT [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729309





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (A continuation of [MERCYKILL](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23062375/chapters/55162276). I highly reccommend reading that before reading this one)
> 
> All characters shown belong to julimye. Go check out his [socials here!](https://julimye.carrd.co/)

Ever since the events of last night, Tournesol didn’t dare go back to his penthouse suite. For he’d become paranoid that’d he’d be caught. Since then, he’d been on the run, with nothing but the clothes (and cloak) on his back, plus the horse he rode on. He found a strange forest which he ended up hiding out in for a while. The thick fog giving a sort of eerie vibe to the place. Frankly unsettling, but at least it made it easier to hide.

He knew that having to off the hag could mean that he’d have to throw his lavish lifestyle away, including his musical career. And he knew that anyone he’d interact with could potentially get him into trouble. After all, it was hard to miss someone with a pretty face like his, not to mention his popularity status. He felt like he couldn’t trust anyone, fearing that someone might rat him out at any moment. Again… was this worth it for a petty victory of childhood trauma? To waste his livelyhood and everything he worked for?

But why did he feel like this? If anything, he should be happy he had gotten payback against the person he hated the most. It certainly made him feel a little better. Sure he had committed a few crimes in the past and he managed to slip by every time. But those were strangers. This was own his mother. Any relation to her may end up tracing back to him, which could lead to someting worse than a few hours in the slammer, but straight up could get him executed.

So now what? Where will he go now? Jonquille? No, he was way too much of a goody-two-shoes to deal with this sort of thing. He’d probably rat him out in an instant.

Kakavia? Oh _god_ no.

Perhaps he could go to the next town over? No, too risky. He needed to go somewhere where there was no people.

He kept walking, trying to keep these thoughts of paranoia at bay. It wasn’t so bad, at least he could maybe try and start a new life here. _Ugh_ , on second thought, that sounded horrible. If he couldn't have booze and babes then why bother? He was already lonely enough. Speaking of which, it had been a solid hour since he had his fix of fine wine. Maybe that’s why he felt so jumpy. He didn’t even have cigarettes to ease his mind.

Perhaps one of those mushrooms could have some kind of hallucinogenic effect. He wouldn’t be desperate to turn to drugs, but at this point he’d take anything that could keep him from losing his sanity. Just when he was thinking about going for it, he spotted what looked like… a cabin? He got on the horse and rode over to it. It was a quaint little shack, a bit smaller than the one he lived in as a kid, yet it was somehow in much better condition despite being in the neck of the woods. He peered in the windows, and to his delight, there were some strange bottles lining the shelves.

“Hell yeah! Finally some booze.” he said.

The door was sealed tight, but the window was open a crack. And thankfully it slid open quite easily. It was a good thing he didn’t have to break in this time. Tournesol excitedly ran up to the shelves and grabbed one of the bottles at random. However, his grin turned into a frown when he inspected the bottle up close. It was not alcohol like he’d hoped, but rather a potion of some sort. Turned out, all of them were. He feverishly ran through each of the bottles trying to find some liquor, but to no avail. He growled in frustration.

“ARRGHH! Damn it! Does this place have _anything_ good here? It’s just a buncha wizard-y crap! Ah well, maybe I could sell these for a quick buck. Or at least I can get wasted on these somehow…” he muttered.

He reached for the one that had a sort of spiral-shaped bottle. Just as he was about to take a sip, a rather shrill voice squeaked out:

“HEY!! Hands off’a my treasure!”

Tournesol almost dropped the bottle and spun around. In front of him appeared what looked to be an elderly, dragonborn woman. She was quite pale in complexion and wore a long, blue dress decorated with crystals that glistened in the light, almost like icicles.

“What are _you_ doing in here? Taking _my_ precious treasure?” she hissed, pointing a claw at him.

“Uhh, what? I-I was… eh… well. Wait, is this your house?” he got up in a daze, slowly backing away.

“What? _Pfft…_ no. I’d never live in a dump like this. I just come here for the free loot. I’m tellin’ ‘ya, this guy’s got some good stuff. My place is waa-aay more lavish than this!” she laughed.

“Guy? Y-you mean there's someone else who lives here?” he asked.

“Oh you don’t know? There’s an old hermit who lives all the way out here. He loves to collect stuff and bring it here. Thing is… he’s never home most of the time. So when he’s out, I come in and take it all! And the best part is that he rarely noticed they’re missing. I’m a pretty how you say... “frequent customer.”.

“I just came here for booze. Or at least I thought it was… you wouldn’t to have any on you would ‘ya?” he asked. Feeling a little less nervous.

“Not on me, but I do have some back at my lovely chateau. If you’d like to join me.” she said with a sneer.

Normally, any person with common sense would decline an offer like this. Especially from a creepy old dragon lady, but at the mere mention of free booze? That wasn’t an offer he could not turn down. At this point he became desperate enough for even a tiny drop of that sweet, sweet liquor-y goodness. Not only that, but he could also use a place to stay for a while. This woman didn't seem to recognize him so it was a safe bet.

“Fine. Take me there.”

The dragonborn grinned. “Wonderful! It’s not far from here so it won’t be too hard on your legs. Oh, and by the way. Allow me to introduce myself. The name’s Frostine Fahrenheight. And who do I owe the pleasure to?” she asked.

“Tour-” he quickly cut himself off. He couldn’t give his name away, especially at a time like this. What if she found out about his malicious act and would turn him in?

“Umm… y’know I don’t really feel confortable telling my name to strangers. It’s an identity thing. Just call me whatever you want.” he grumbled.

“Oh. I see. Ah well do not worry, sugar. Your secret is safe with me. Just let me grab the goodies for a bit then we'll bounce.”

Tournesol was relieved, but also frightened. Once she had finished up getting what she needed, he took his horse with him and followed Frostine out of the shack and down a winding path. It was a miracle she somehow was able to make it through despite the thick fog. He had doubts but hey, free booze, right?


	2. Chapter 2

It certainly was not a short walk like Frostine had promised. Somehow she managed to find their way out of the woods. Through a cave on the side of a mountain all the way up in a tundra. Tournesol regretted not bringing something warmer to wear, since it got cold really quickly the farther they went up. Yet Frostine didn’t seem to mind, it was almost like it felt like a typical sunny day to her. Tournesol huddled up in his thick cloak. Thank god he took that with him.

They arrived at a small, snowy village, home to some creature like snow elves, winter wolves, and even some dragonborns like Frostine. In the distance was a rather large, icy palace. That must’ve been where she lived.

\--

Inside was a vast network of hallways and staircases. Rooms and corridors all over the place. Tournesol was truly impressed. This was even more grand than his own penthouse suite. And this was all for just one person. Or so he thought she lived alone.

“Mind your step, it can get a bit slippery here.”

“So uh. Where’s the booze?”

“Oh, it’s just down there in by the dining hall. Make yourself comfy and I’ll go fetch some.”

He tossed himself onto the surprisingly comfortable blue couch. He assumed it’d be made of ice just like everything here. Still, it didn’t help that he was practically freezing his ass off out here. He didn’t care how nice this place was. There was no way he could stay here for more than 5 minutes.

_Right, once she comes back with the booze, then I’ll bounce. If she tries anything weird, you could just kill her. GAH! No- that’s the whole reason you got into this mess! When will you learn murder won’t solve anything! Just make off with the booze and- oh god she’s coming back. Act natural!_

Frostine came back with two cups in hand. A large crystal chalice filled to the brim with some champagne. Tournesol was genuinely excited to finally get his hands some alcohol. He didn’t even question if the drink had been spiked or poisoned, he threw all common sense out the window and drank it all in one gulp.

“My, my you’re a thirsty one aren’t you? Care for another?” she grinned.

“Heh, you know it- hit me up!” he cheefully sang out. Slamming his chalice down.


End file.
